Talk:Region
Why link northern and southern Shiverpeaks when they're redirects to the link earlier in the same line? --Fyren 09:34, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :Didn't know. :) --Karlos 11:50, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) capital? Rin is the Capital of Ascalon, not Ascalon City. Nations have capitals, not regions o_O""" I also don't think Droknar's Forge is supposed to be the capital of the Deldimore dwarves. -PanSola 00:09, 12 January 2006 (UTC) disambig Shouldn't there be a disambig link to region as in Taiwan, Korea, Japan, Europe and America? — Stabber ✍ 01:57, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Those are called Territory, aren't they? --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 01:59, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Those are called territories I think :::Yabbut even Arena Net/NCSoft themselves are not consistent about it. See, for instance, http://www.guildwars.com/support/, where they freely conflate region with territory. — Stabber ✍ 02:03, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Cantha and Core regions Questions: *Do the Realms of the Gods belong to the Prophecies campaign or Core? *What are the regions of Cantha? Please check your quest log, everybody, and add the missing regions. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 01:59, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Prophecies regions According to the Quest Log, Northern Shiverpeaks, Southern Shiverpeaks and Sorrow's Furnace are 3 separate regions. -- Gordon Ecker 02:21, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Go by quest log or by loading screen? I'd say go by loading screen, because not all quest log headings correspond to regions. (Why don't we have quest infoboxes? Or do we?) There is no other place on this wiki that documents how locations are grouped by loading screen, so regions should be it. --◄mendel► 14:19, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Actually, wouldn't/shouldn't such a thing be in GW:S&F? I say by loading screen, btw. Quest log isn't really reliable in that ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:22, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::My original motivation to go by loading screen is to group collectors (and the drops they collect) by the region they appear in. That means that monster occurrence is a factor to be considered. Verdant Cascades has Quetzals, Riders and Spiders, and that links it to Tarnished Coast. ::The Quest Log article isn't long, so we can add information about Quest log sections and how they relate to campaigns and geographical regions there. ::If someone knows how to get "clean" loading screens, it'd be nice to have thumbnails of these on the respective regions.> (Already there.) As a consequence, every type of loading screen then stands for a region. ::A test case could be Majesty's Rest, I can't verify the loading screens, but if they are different for each entrance then this scheme falls flat. (If they are not different, please correct the location box to reflect the correct region.) --◄mendel► 14:37, 29 August 2008 (UTC) (edited 14:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC), again 19:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC)) :::"(Already there)"? I don't see them for most of the Prophecies regions' articles, unless you meant something else by that. They're stored in Gw.dat, it would just take some time to look through it to find them. —Dr Ishmael 14:51, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Kyrasantae has a texmod to remove the other stuff around it, last time I checked Tengu Accords talkpage :> Shouldn't be hard to find? My GW is too sluggish with TM tho. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, I happened to see Tarnished Coast, Verdant Cascades, the dungeon below umbral grotto, and what looked like the Istan loading screen, so I jumped to conclusions. Actually, now many are there because I uploaded them - see Category: Loading Screens (and loading screen article). Some are missing - the best way to shoot them is to run (R key) through a portal with the interface off (Ctrl-Shift-H toggles it on and off) and hit the PrtScn key a few times as soon as the loading screen appears. Or have another player in the party, that gives you 10 seconds to Ctrl-Shift-H. Some images still need to be cropped at the top, and I think I cut the top off the FoW and UW loading screens, but I let someone else spill the 2k this time. --◄mendel► 19:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Keys and chest are also region-defining for explorables - not so much for outposts because these may sell multiple keys, and of course it doesn't work for EotN. --◄mendel► 10:54, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :More: the small pictures behind your characters' heads on the character selection screen are region-specific as well - I think they may correspond to the loading screens, butI'm not entirely certain. --◄mendel► 16:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Unplayable regions Huh? "Regions" have an in-game basis, I see no reason to call Orr or the Sea of Sorrows "regions." —Dr Ishmael 13:32, 30 September 2008 (UTC) : I was going by what the location box on the article says. Should they be landmarks instead? --◄mendel► 13:49, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Region seems like the most appropriate name. They are regions, just like Ascalon or Istan, they just can't be found in game. (Though the Sea of Sorrows seems odd; why is it a region in particular?) --Shadowcrest 14:16, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sea of Sorrows would be a "geographical feature", if anything - it's too big for a landmark. I can accept Orr as a region, but since it's part of the Tyrian continent, just put it under Prophecies (and note it as inaccessible) - no point in having a section for only one thing. —Dr Ishmael 15:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC)